Black Dragon Unversity
by Pochet
Summary: i want to give special thanks to Scopions Flame for helping me  with the  spelling and grammer. This story maily follows  Scorpion and Melinnas adventure at the univerty.Please reveiw and please got any ideas message me.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion sat on the bus with his hand under his chin, staring out the window,

"ugh god why do i have to attend this stupid school" he muttered.

Drifting off in his thoughts, a chill ran down his spine, he lifted his head, turned over and saw which made rage soar though his veins. It was Subzero, then he said in cocky tone "

"my brother and his friend need somewhere to sit, so get up", scorpions temper finally took the best of him. He stood up angrily and grabbed subzero by the throat and yanked him into the air. Subzero had his hand generate its natural ice, ready to freeze scorpion. Scorpion was ready to punch him when suddenly the bus driver yelled

"Hey sit down, the bus is moving!" Sub zero lowered his hand and scorpion lowered his as well, and slowly put subzero on the ground. Scorpion rose his head slowly as walked to find a seat, He passed Noob Saibot, his seat was taken by his shadow, Scorpion raised a eyebrow in confusion, and continued to look for a seat. Then a seat up was Liu kang sitting with the princess, Lui whispered in Kitana s ear which made her giggle a little , Scorpion huffed a breath in aggravation, He finally looked forward to see the bus driver was becoming impatient, the bus driver then pointed to the front seat behind him. Scorpion looked over at the seat and saw someone was sitting by their selves, Scorpion Sighed deeply and slowly walked over to the seat and sat down he turned his head over to see who the person was, he saw it was a girl with a purple suit with black straps on her stomach and a shirt hanging down the seat. All he could see was the right side of the girls face and the veil hanging from it. He saw her eyes they were brown just with a little orange in it, she didn t seem to notice he was there so he turned his head out the window a to a seat beside him.

He looked around the bus and saw Kitana leaning a seat over to talk to Jade they were whispering something and jade was looking at him, he then knew that they were probably talking about him, Scorpion rolled his eyes and looked around to the other seats. He saw that Kung Lao was sitting next to his girlfriend Jade, he crossed his eyes over to the next seat behind them and saw Jax and Sonya talking to each other , in the next seat Kano was muttering and giving Sonya some dirty looks. Scorpion turned back forward in his thoughts when suddenly the bus stopped, he looked out the window to see that they were at a small gate that led to a small village, In the side of his eye he saw the girl beside him lowered her self and tucked her face in the corner of the seat he could see she was worried. He looked towered the door of the bus until it flew open, he saw a black boot and a then a metal blade followed, then the persons face came to view Scorpions eyes darkened when Baraka Slipped his blades back into his wrist. Baraka Snared at Scorpion before looking over to the girl beside him , Baraka then stretched his hand out and then extended his blade out to the girls Veil and tried to lift it up .Scorpion somehow felt bad for the girl and decided to help, he grabbed the bottom of the blade and pushed it back with all he had. Baraka fell over in the seat next to Scorpion, Baraka Growled then brought his other blade out, Scorpion rose up quickly with an arrogant smile on his face, they were Ready to kill each other while the others watched, when Suddenly the bus driver yelled

HEY SIT DOWN YOU TWO OR Y all WALK! Scorpion Lowered his defence as did Baraka .Baraka retracted his blades and went to sit by his friend Kano , scorpion watched every move he made, as he slowly sat back down. Scorpion Blew his black hair out of his face then looked down at his Black jeans and realized that this was going to be a bad day with that pest Baraka following him around trying to kill him.

Again in his thoughts he wondered what this day would be like, when his thoughts were broken by a quick light tap on his shoulder. Scorpion looked over at the girl And saw the girl face, she looked exactly like Kitana just with jet black hair .He looked at her and noticed a sharp tooth exactly like Baraka s sticking out, She then closed her mouth as her lip covered her teeth, In a small weak voice she said

Thanks she noticed that scorpion Was still looking at her mouth so she pulled her veil back on. Scorpion nodded then asked in a deep tone

what is your name? the girls eyes lowered,

Milenna she said in a Small voice

I m Kitana s sister Scorpion nodded, Milenna then smiled then she said in a almost whispering tone

you must be new. I got here last year Scorpion smirked then wondered why Baraka attacked her. Scorpion asked

Why did Baraka attack you? Milenna frowned and lowered her brown eyes and said in a quiet tone

"We never get along since he's not the only different kind of person around here Scorpion laughed a little and said in a deep tone well he better hope he get's suspended from the school before the Days up. Milenna giggled out a little child like laughter which made both Kitana and Jade start whispering loudly from behind there seat, Milenna buried her face in her hands. Scorpion got angry and turned in his seat and gave Kitana a look that would make her button her mouth for a while. Milenna Laughed a little which made scorpion laugh as well, Melinna looked at scorpion in his white eyes and said

okay tuff guy just be careful the guys here are.. before she could answer Scorpion blurted in Rough? Milenna nodded. Suddenly the bus stopped and the Door opened, Scorpion Stepped out of the seat as he was about to step out the bus door but he let his new friend Milenna Get off first. Milenna walked on the stone ground that lead to the entrance and stopped on the side of the bus blushing like crazy under her veil. she now waited for scorpion to get off the bus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpion walked into the small class room. He looked around the room to see the dragon pillers that seemingly wrapped around the stone column's,the stundents desks were small wooden desks with small book area's on the side. Melinna walked past Scorpion silently and walked over to the desk in the far left counter, Scorpion went to sit by her but when he got close to her suddenly Kitana stepped in front of him smiling. Scorpion stared at her without emotion, he was going to tell her to get out of his way when she quickly asked

"Why dont you come sit with us insteed of melinna?" Scorpion lowered his head then contiued to walk foward but kitana kept blocking his way, Scorpion widened his eyes and calmly as he could said

"no thank you, now move out of my way." Kitana fake smiled in aggervation. Scopion went to shove her but was stopped when melinna quickly blurted out

"Its okay go sit with them, make freinds", scorpion lowered his eyes to the floor and nodded slowly. Melinna lowered her head turning her attention to her thoughts, and while on the outside she did not seem affected, but on the inside she wished Scorpion could have sat by her, as she watched him and Kitana walk over to her group, Melinna knew she was not welcome as Scorpion saw Scorpion sit down in thedesk nexted to Smoke, her eyes widened when as she watched Kung Lao try to offer Scorpion a hand shake but was met instead by an angry glare from Lao backed off, she looked over to the front desks and saw Baraka, giving an evil glare to Scorpion, Melinna then knew that sooner or later a fight was going to erupt and it was not going to have a happy voices lowered when footstepes clanged in the hallway and everyone rushed to there seats,the door opened and the teacher Shang Tsung stepped in Melinna lowered her head, Shang Tsung Smiled for everyones in a creepy happy tone shang tsung said "

class everyone meet our new stundent Mr. Hanzo, please stand for the class" Mileena looked around the class room to see who he was to her surprise her new freind Scorpion stood up just realizing his name just made her embarest,Scorpin stood up his head lowered said and said in a deep threatening tone

"Actually if you dont mind calling me just Scorpion."

"Of course" Shang Tsung said in a creepy happy old man tone ,he smiled and boldy said

"Alright now thats done lets get our books and read "the history of the black dragon"" Scorpion rolled his eyes and looked over to Melina for help, Melinna looked over to scopion then held her book up with a the black dragon insignia on it. scorpin nodded, Mileena let a small giggle out, Scorpion smiled at that reached the end of his mouth then looked inside the wooden cuppy to find the exact book, he opened to the first page and saw a picture of a red dragon on it, he rolled his eyes and looked forward and pretended to be listening, and day dreamed.30 minutes passed and Scorpions eyes smlowly lowered, for every secound he was geting more and more tired ,meliina turned her attention away from Shang Tsungs blabering she saw in the corner of her eye scorpion about to fall asleep. Her mouth twiched trying to hold in her laughter but it came out as a muffed heavy head got lower until his eyes were competely closed, he had fell asleep, when suddenly after one hour of Shan tsung talking the bell rang which made scorpion jump a little ,Melinna smiled wide under her rose up quickly and rushed out the door with his book in hand, Melinna quickly rose and fastly walked out of the room. Melinna looked in the hallway quickly and saw that scorpion was holding a piece of paper and standing in front of his locker. Mellina smiled at the fact that he had not killed some one yet, she walked to her locker put her combanation in and slipped her books in, Melinna was going to close her locker when she turned her head back to the other side and noticed that scorpion was gone she slammed her locker door and looked down at the floor for she was nervous about what was next period. In silence Mellina worried in her thoughts when a deep voice cut through, she looked over quickly to only see it was her freind Scorpion.

"Sooo Whats next period" he asked , Melinna gulped hard and wimply said

"G-Gym". Scorpion looked into her lowered eyes and knew it was because of Baraka,Scorpion lowered his voice and said

"Dont worry, now we can beat the crap out of him if he messses with one of us",Melinna raised her head up and both entered the large Gym where Row after row of bleachers were lined up against the stone walls, on the floor was a bunch of decorative lines that all lead to a black drangon insignia in the middle, which made scorpion roll his eyes at the arrogance of the school. Suddenly the large wooden doors busted open Revealing Qun Chi in his uniform, black baggy jeans and an orange shirt,

"All right listen up I want every one in this room to go get dressed NOW! boys dressing room is on the left and Girls on the right MOVE IT!" Quan chi yelled.

The Boys locker room:

The room was full with other people crowded together which ticked scorpion off beyond belef, not wanting to have too kill one of them he stepped into the bathroom and undressed himself. He could hear all the laughing and talking and was only ready to make Baraka pay for trying to kill him and terrorising his new freind, His anger consumed him he did not want to but he knew he had to try not to rip Baraka in half during gym. He opened the meatal door and walked into the locker where everyone was getting dressed he saw Baraka in gym uniform waiting for Kano , Scorpion Clenched his fists and angrlyrly stomped into the gym.

In the Girls locker room:

"Wheres my deodarant?" Kitana shouted dramaticly, Sonya shot her a Confused look,

"Look in your gym locker" sonya said in a louder tone which made Kitana give her a angry look. Melinna was in the bathroon stall in gym uniform but was too nervous to go out, she slipped her veil off and breathed deeply exposing her mouth, she took her hand and felt the extra skin creses of her mouth and sighed deeply. Jade and Kitana were already heading out the door when Kitana stopped and turned to sonya,

"Are you coming?" Sonya stopped

"still getting dressed" she said happily, Jade and Kitana walked out of the locker room. Once Sonya was done she looked to the bathroom and saw somones Shoes, she gently walked in and lightly knocked on the door.

Milenna Heard someone knocking on the stall door she quickly realized it was Sonya when she heard her ask if she was coming she grabbed her veil and put it back on. Mellinna opeaned the door quickly which made Sonya jump back a little Melinna Nodded and quickly stormed out of the locker room,leaving the confused sonya behind.

Outside the locker rooms:

Scorpion watched as people walked out of their locker rooms and no sign of Melinna. He was concerned until Melinna walked out with a look of fear on her face as she slowly walked over to sit on the girls side she was forced to sit in, she sat on the last bleacher Crossed her arms and was quiet. Scorpion looked to Jade and Kitana talking away, Sonya looked at them and seemed as if she was listening, He looked at Melinna and Could not help but stare as she looked different in black shorts and a white top Which resembled his uniform. Scorpions staring was broken when Quan chi in a booming voice said

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY BETTER BE DOING AN EXERcISE OR THEY WILL FACE THE CONseQuENCES IN MY OFFICE!" Lui kang stood up and went straight to a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, Kung Lao and Sub Zero Played basket ball against Noob and Smoke. Jax and Kano were lifting weights and standing as far away for each other as possible, Barka was practicing with his blades against a dummy. Scorpion was doing chin ups watching barakas every move making sure he did not try to do smoething,Kitana was practiciing hitting a dummy, Jade was lifting weights, Kung Lao watched her every movement with a suductive smlie on his face. Sonya was practiceing her gymnastics ,Melinna was practicing hitting a dummy when suddenly she heard loud laughing, she turned around to see Lui Kang and Smoke laughing and whispering something to each other, she rolled her eyes and went back to Practicing on her dummy. Melinna's concentration was broken when someone Tapped on her shoulder she turned around to see Smoke

"What!" she snapped at him, Smoke smiled a little under his mask and said in a soft tone,

"Is it okay if i see your face behind that veil, i promise i wont be scared" Melinna rolled her eyes and said in a small voice

"I highly doubt that, No i wont smoke, No!" melinna said

"why?" smoke pleaded, Melinna was geting angry and said in deep deep tone

"NO!"

"I know why!" smoke said loud, enough for everyone to turn around

"YOU ARE UGLY" smoke yelled. Melinnas eyes widend she clenched her sais from her shoes and jumped smoke. Melinna punched him multiple times in the face but little did she relize her veil had slipped off and her teeth were showing ,she yelled Demonicly and slashed her knife across Smokes chest. Mellina so filled with rage then punched smoke so hard he went into uncouncouisness, she rose panting and looked down at her blood stained hand, then smiled in satifaction. Melinna looked up and saw eveyone was looking at her in fear, she was confused until she did not feel her veil on her face and realized that her teeth were showing and her face was covered with blood, even bararka stared in fear, crystal tears stared to form in her eyes, so she ran to the locker room, dashed into the bathroom dropping her sais on the way. Lui Kang stood over the unconcious smoke who just then woke up,

"what hit me?" smoke asked Lui Kang, Before Lui Kang could Speak scorpion angrly stared down at smoke and said

"Your the idiot that went trying to get her to show her mouth when she already said no", smoke stared at Scorpion with a confused dashed back to the mens locker room when he was stoped by a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see Sonya,

"I'll go cheack on her okay" sonya said in a Caring voice, Scorpion somehow trusted her and nodded. Sonya turn to enter the girls locker when she heard banging in the bathroom, she slowly walked in there carefullly, Sonya approched the door and lightly knocked,

"What!" melinna said in demonic voice,

"You okay" sonya calmly said

"Leave me alone!" melinna responded then she banged the jumped a little then said

"okay me and Scorpion were checking on you" Meliina looked down to the floor and decided to go ahead and leave the stall before her annoying sister would walk in, she opened the door then rushed to the sink she washed off the blood of Smoke, watching it go down the drain Sonya nodded they both walked out the lockeroom door. When Mileena left the locker room she was immediately sent to Shang Tsungs office to be Scolded, She was ordered to shower, get dressed, and report there immediatly,she watched as people glared at her, in fear, she sighed saw her Veil on the ground and slipped it back on her face. she looked down and saw the bloody trail that led to her sais but the they were missing, she was to worried about her punishment to be face Darkened as she stood at Shung Tsungs office, she slowly walked in and sat in the nearset chair, for thirty minutes she heard a long Scolding about how she need to control her Taratan nature,when she stepped out she saw Scorpion was there was siting on a wooden chair, waiting for her to get out. Melinnas head was down looking at the ground until scorpin asked her

"softly you okay?" Milenna lifted her face, she had sad look on it.

"Yea", she responded in a quiet voice. Scorpion then smiled and said in a serious tone

"good job kicking Smokes butt", Melinna laughed a little, scorpion smiled and said

"here these are yours" he stuck his hand out she looked down at his hand and saw her saies clean from any blood resadue, he cleaned them for me Melinna thought she reached her hand out and grabbed them .Scorpion smiled he saw Melinna slip the knifes her boots and said in deep tone

"okay lets go theres a annother annoucment in the courtyard",Melinna smiled and nodded as she followed scorpion to the garden smiling all the way. 


End file.
